memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ion storm
Ion Storm reference material For use in analysis and reconciliation of known facts of Ion storms. It's not a controversy now, but who knows about the future. Add to this as you see fit, ala Talk:Eugenics Wars. --Aurelius Kirk 01:14, 22 February 2006 (UTC) * Uh, lets not go overboard on this listing reference quotes thing...a lot of this can be done "at home" too. Lots of these long pages could potentially use up lots of our database space. --Alan del Beccio 01:27, 22 February 2006 (UTC) **Out of curiousity, do we have any limit on database space? I was under the impression that wikicites promotes growth as long as it relates to the wiki. Jaz talk | novels 01:35, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ***Good point, Alan. Just too enthusiastic about your idea. I'll keep the file handy should the issue ever come up. This reminds to ask, in a better forum, about the current server status and expenses, who's paying for this anyway, and how maybe a few of us can get together and help widen that bottleneck. --Aurelius Kirk 01:38, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ****The way of listing quotes list I did here is the way I have used in a Word document while creating some of the articles I have written that involve topics that span over a series of episodes. I only suggested its use here because of the controvery involved with WWIII and the Eugenics Wars because they are both something that had to be "pieced together." With that said, is defining what an ion storm is so vague that we need to discuss the content by listing every quote that ever used the word? In this case, it seems a little frivolous. --Alan del Beccio 01:53, 22 February 2006 (UTC) *****Honestly, I had narrower focus in mind, related to my added material on Ion Storms and the Ion Pod and thought it might need a little debate, but that's mooted for a few reasons now. I had the quotes -- and didn't think the issue was anywhere near as important as WWIII/Eugenics -- but I didn't see the harm in posting them for someone's future use. That said, I conceed the point, that's why I took them down :) (BTW, my response above appeared to be referring to Jaz, but it was meant to acknowledge Alan. Jaz just chimed in before I could finish my thought.) --Aurelius Kirk 02:07, 22 February 2006 (UTC) *A couple of lines like that was is penuts compared to the amount of data used for the history everytime an article like James T. Kirk, Worf, or William T. Riker is edited. Jaz talk | novels 02:18, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Huh? In the reference to Sisko and Martok, there's a link to the article on "the Emperor's new Cloak." However the article on that episode has nothing to do with Sisko and Martok, it's about the alternate universe and the disappearance of the Grand Negus. I've left a note there as well. Somebody needs to fix this. 14:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC)